A DC-to-DC (or simply “DC-DC”) converter is an electronic circuit that converts a source of direct current (DC) from one voltage level to another. A DC-DC converter is a class of power converter. A low-dropout (LDO) regulator is a linear DC voltage regulator that can regulate the output voltage even when the supply voltage is very close to the output voltage. As compared to a DC-DC converter, a disadvantage is that, unlike DC-DC converters, linear DC regulators must dissipate power across the regulation device in order to regulate the output voltage. The advantages of LDO regulator over other DC-to-DC converter includes a smaller device size as neither large inductors nor transformers are needed.